


xix. crashing waves

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: a) a reply to my question, b) a "you're wrong", hence the request, i despise pressing on buttons but i love typing, i need to know, if you did read the tags, it's vital, p l e a s e, send me either, someone please tell me the keyboard shortcut for strikethrough, this is a test to see if people read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 1
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xix. crashing waves

**day xix: 'crashing waves'**

* * *

he almost didn't hear her, that night. she was shouting at him ~~with a very good reason to and honestly he would have agreed with anything she said at that point because he knew it was all true and-~~ and telling him ~~not really~~ horrible things ~~he deserved them all anyway~~ that he couldn't do anything about.

"what can i do to make it up to you?"

~~this is the worst decision of his life but he will never regret not one second~~

"you really want to know? hmm, maybe you could reconquer ba sing se in the name of the earth king. or, i know! you could bring my mother back!"

the crashing waves almost muted out her voice, the storm at sea violent and angry ~~like she was~~. but he heard her anyway.


End file.
